roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pokemon Spawn Locations/@comment-116.86.22.157-20161225090121
And more... Project:Pokemon Extra notes. Rotom is a dual-type Electric/Ghost-type Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has the ability to possess the motors of certain appliances and change forms. You can catch it in a event where you need to have a pure electric type and a pure ghost type in your party and search in the patch of grass where you can find Moltres.Events are now over and can only be obtained by pokemon roulette. * When it does not possess an appliance, it is Normal Rotom, and is Electric/Ghost-type. * When it possesses a microwave oven it becomes Heat Rotom, and is Electric fire-type. * When it possesses a washing machine it becomes Wash Rotom, and is Electric/-Water type. * When it possesses a refrigerator it becomes Frost Rotom, and is Electric/Ice type. * When it possesses an electric fan it becomes Fan Rotom, and is Electric/Flying type. * When it possesses a lawn mower it becomes Mow Rotom, and is electric/Grass-type. To do this,go to elegant valley and look for a house.There you can tap any of the things and it will transform.Tap the radio and it will convert all your rotoms back to Normal Rotom. Deoxys is a Psychic type-Pokémon.While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has four different forms. In Project:Pokemon, its forme changes when you interact with meteors in mysterious grotto. * Defence Forme:go left of the pokecenter and into the path where there are many NPC's that you can interact with until you reach a grassy end.Then,turn backwards and go up the stone stairs.then go across the brown rock bridge and keep going straight.You shold see a blue shirt NPC.Just walk past him and keep going straight.Climb up the pipe and interact with the meteorite that should be in the cave above the pipe.Your deoxys will turn into deoxys-D(efence). * Attack Forme:go the same direction as the defence form but until you see a white shirt NPC.then beside it there will be a ladder.Climb up and proceed straight.At the end of the cliff,there will be a cave and inside the cave and there will be a meteorite.Interact with it.Your deoxes will change into deoxes-A(ttack). * Speed Forme:find a white shirt NPC and go town the path on his right.keep going straight and you will see a hole.Jump down.You should see a lake.Head to the right of the lake and keep going straight.then there should be a opening in the wall shaped like a cave.Go in and tap the meteorite.All of your deoxes will turn into deoxes-S(peed). DEOXES MUST BE IN YOUR PARTY FOR THIS TO WORK!!!!!!! Auramon:All tints 1.Purple tint ✔️ 2.Orange tint ✔️ 3.Green tint✔️ 4.Blue tint ✔️ 5.Red tint ✔️ 6.Yellow tint✔️ 7.Cyan tint 8.Black tint 9.Brown tint 10.Pink tint 11.Sliver tint BULBASAUR Level 16 IVYSAUR Level 32 VENUSAUR MAX EVOLUTION. CHARMANDER Level 16 CHARMELEON Level 36 CHARIZARD MAX EVOLUTION. SQUIRTLE Level 16 WARTORTLE Level 36 BLASTOISE MAX EVOLUTION. CATERPIE Level 7 METAPOD Level 10 BUTTERFREE MAX EVOLUTION. WEEDLE Level 7 KAKUNA Level 10 BEEDRILL MAX EVOLUTION. PIDGEY Level 18 PIDGEOTTO Level 36 PIDGEOT MAX EVOLUTION. RATTATA Level 20 RATICATE MAX EVOLUTION. SPEAROW Level 20 FEAROW MAX EVOLUTION. EKANS Level 22 ARBOK MAX EVOLUTION. PIKACHU Any level.Use Thunder Stone RAICHU MAX EVOLUTION. SANDSHREW Level 22 SANDSLASH MAX EVOLUTION. NIDORAN�� Level 16 NIDORINA Any level.Use moon stone NIDOQUEEN MAX EVOLUTION. NIDORAN�� Level 16 NIDORINO Any level.Use moon stone NIDOKING MAX EVOLUTION. CLEFAIRY Any level.Use moon stone CLEFABLE VULPIX Any level.Use fire stone NINETAILS MAX EVOLUTION. JIGGLYPUFF Any level.Use moon stone WIGGLYTUFF MAX EVOLUTION. ZUBAT Level 22 GOLBAT MAX EVOLUTION. ODDISH Level 21 GLOOM Any level.Use leaf stone VILEPLUME MAX EVOLUTION. PARAS Level 24 PARASECT MAX EVOLUTION. 48 VENONAT Level 31 VENOMOTH MAX EVOLUTION. DIGLETT Level 26 DUGTRIO MAX EVOLUTION. MEOWTH Level 28 PERSIAN MAX EVOLUTION. PSYDUCK Level 33 GOLDUCK MAX EVOLUTION. MANKEY Level 28 PRIMEAPE MAX EVOLUTION. GROWLITHE Any level.Use fire stone ARCANINE MAX EVOLUTION. POLIWAG Level 25 POLIWHIRL Any level.Use water stone POLIWRATH MAX EVOLUTION. ABRA Level 16 KADABRA Any level.Use link cable stone ALAKAZAM MAX EVOLUTION. MACHOP Level 28 MACHAMP MAX EVOLUTION. BELLSPROUT Level 21 WEEPINBELL Any Level LEAF STONE VICTREEBEL 71 VICTREEBEL THIS STAGE THREE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 72 TENTACOOL Level 30 experience points TENTACRUEL 73 TENTACRUEL THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 74 GEODUDE Level 25 experience points GRAVELER 75 GRAVELER Any Level LINK CABLE GOLEM 76 GOLEM THIS STAGE THREE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 77 PONYTA Level 40 experience points RAPIDASH 78 RAPIDASH THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 79 SLOWPOKE Level 37 experience points SLOWBRO 80 SLOWBRO THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 81 MAGNEMITE Level 30 experience points MAGNETON 82 MAGNETON THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 83 FARFETCH'D DOES NOT EVOLVE ..... 84 DODUO Level 31 experience points DODRIO 85 DODRIO THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 86 SEEL Level 34 experience points DEWGONG 87 DEWGONG THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 88 GRIMER Level 38 experience points MUK 89 MUK THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 90 SHELLDER Any Level WATER STONE CLOYSTER 91 CLOYSTER THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 92 GASTLY Level 25 experience points HAUNTER 93 HAUNTER Any Level LINK CABLE GENGAR 94 GENGAR THIS STAGE THREE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 95 ONIX THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 96 DROWZEE Level 26 experience points HYPNO 97 HYPNO THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 98 KRABBY Level 28 experience points KINGLER 99 KINGLER THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 100 VOLTORB Level 30 experience points ELECTRODE 101 ELECTRODE THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 102 EXEGGCUTE Any Level LEAF STONE EXEGGUTOR 103 EXEGGUTOR THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 104 CUBONE Level 28 experience points MAROWAK 105 MAROWAK THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 106 HITMONLEE THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 107 HITMONCHAN THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 108 LICKITUNG DOES NOT EVOLVE ..... 109 KOFFING Level 35 experience points WEEZING 110 WEEZING THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 111 RHYHORN Level 42 experience points RHYDON 112 RHYDON THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 113 CHANSEY THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 114 TANGELA THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 115 KANGASKHAN THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 116 HORSEA Level 32 experience points SEADRA 117 SEADRA THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 118 GOLDEEN Level 33 experience points SEAKING 119 SEAKING THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 120 STARYU Any Level WATER STONE STARMIE 121 STARMIE THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 122 MR. MIME DOES NOT EVOLVE ..... 123 SCYTHER DOES NOT EVOLVE ..... 124 JYNX DOES NOT EVOLVE ..... 125 ELECTABUZZ THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 126 MAGMAR THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 127 PINSIR THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 128 TAUROS THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 129 MAGIKARP Level 20 experience points GYARADOS 130 GYARADOS THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 131 LAPRAS DOES NOT EVOLVE ..... 132 DITTO THIS STAGE ONE POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 133 EEVEE Any Level by use of one of these WATER STONE THUNDER STONE or FIRE STONE VAPOREON JOLTEON FLAREON 134 VAPOREON from EEVEE if a WATER STONE was used; does not evolve further 135 JOLTEON from EEVEE if a THUNDER STONE was used; does not evolve further 136 FLAREON from EEVEE if a FIRE STONE was used; does not evolve further 137 PORYGON DOES NOT EVOLVE 138 OMANYTE Level 40 experience points OMASTAR 139 OMASTAR THIS STAGE TWO POKÉMON DOES NOT EVOLVE. 140 KABUTO Level 40 KABUTOPS MAX EVOLUTION. DRATINI Level 30 DRAGONAIR Level 55 DRAGONITE MAX EVOLUTION. SLACKOTH level 18 VIGOROTH level 36 SLAKING MAX EVOLUTION.